


Promise Me

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Coma, Hospitals, M/M, Seizures, starts happy gets sad but has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Summary: Based on the music video for Badflower's "Promise Me". Not the song, just the video.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Luis Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the music video for Badflower's "Promise Me". Not the song, just the video.

They met when they were kids. 

  
Luis had been sitting in the hospital waiting room, he doesn't remember why anymore, when the young boy had walked past the room, running down the hall. Luis followed, leaving the room and trying to figure out which hall the boy had gone down. 

  
He was looking around the corner to the next hall, about to give up, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw the boy standing there, smiling a bit. He had short, curly brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled, a contrast to the dull eyes of most people here.

  
The boy introduced himself as Remington, leading Luis through the halls, exploring the building that Rem seemed to know all to well. They opened one of the doors at the end of a hall, peering in and seeing a wheelchair. They just looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing.

  
Luis turned the corner, pushing the wheelchair as Remington sat in it, putting on the white helmet he had been carrying around. Remington held on while Luis took off down the hall running as fast as he could, Rem laughing the whole way. 

  
They stopped immediately when a nurse turned the corner, Remington getting up and Luis standing next to him, heads down while the nurse chewed them out for being reckless, especially Remington for doing this with his health problems.

  
Remington looked over, reaching out and running the back of his hand down Luis' arm before intertwining their fingers, and Luis couldn't help but smile.

  
~~~

Rem and Luis sat across from each other in the bar, talking and laughing the night away, Remington more than once getting a straw just so he could blow the paper wrapping into Luis' face.

  
Remington took a drink of his water and stayed quiet for a second before leaning over the table and spitting it out on Luis, laughing as he reeled back to process what had just happened. 

Luis sat there, shaking his head and concealing his laughter before quickly standing up, Remington doing the same and running across the room, Luis chasing after him.

Rem ran behind the pool table, not caring that he just interrupted a game, an Luis stopped at the other end, moving whichever direction Remington did to block his path. 

Remington attempted to escape, only to be stopped with a squeal as Luis' arm wrapped around his waist. They walked back to the table, Luis picking up the tab that had been put there. He patted himself down before turning to Rem, shaking his head with silent laughter that he had forgotten his wallet. 

Remington leaned in, almost kissing him before nodding his head towards the door. Luis laughed, grabbing his jacket and letting himself be pulled away, running out of the bar as the bartender yelled after them.

~~~

At some point they made it to the carnival that was in town, buying tickets with the money Luis found in his jacket pocket. They went on a few of the rides and Remington kicked his ass at one of the games, winning a small giraffe and Dory plushie and giving the giraffe to Luis.

They roamed the grounds for a bit, sharing a funnel cake and kissing under the colored lights. They didn't stop smiling the entire time.

~~~

They had gone back to their apartment when Rem said he wasn't feeling too good. Luis walked in first, throwing his keys on the coffee table and placing their stuffed animals on the couch. 

He turned around with a smile just in time to see Remington collapse with a loud thud. He ran back around the table, kneeling down next to him as he started convulsing.

His shaking hands could barely call for an ambulance as he lifted Rem's head off the ground, calling his name and hoping that he would be okay.

~~~

Luis stood in the hospital facing the doctor. Remington's ongoing health issues had caused him to have a seizure and his heart had given out. They managed to bring him back but he was in a medically-induced coma until his heart was strong enough to support him.

Luis put a hand over his face and turned around to see his boyfriend — his Remi — lying on the bed, unmoving and hooked up to multiple machines keeping him alive.

~~~

Luis stayed for multiple nights at a time, more often than not crawling into the bed next to Remington, crying himself to sleep most nights. 

He only really went home for showers and laundry, Remington's family stopping by when they could. 

Luis had placed the stuffed animals Rem won that night on the bed to make it feel a bit more like home. He would arrange the flowers and cards people would bring in, and when he was alone he would try to bend Rem's legs to keep him from getting too stiff. 

~~~

Luis sat down in the chair he practically lived in. He felt like an old man, like his youth and happiness had died the day the love of his life did. 

They had taken Remington off his life support, as he was finally strong enough to keep himself going, and they had to wait for him to wake up on his own. But it was starting to look like he wouldn't wake up.

Luis had been thinking about what could be. Thinking about he and Rem growing old together. Things he wanted that seemed to be slipping away.

He sat there, in the uncomfortable hospital chair, twirling the promise ring he had gotten two years ago. Rem had the matching one, somewhere with his things in patient artifacts.

He heard a rustling sound, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the bed and saw Remington shifting his legs.

He stood up and leaned over the bedrail just as Rem forced his eyes open. He moved his head a bit with a confused expression, Luis realizing that he didn't have his glasses or contacts and likely couldn't see anything.

He tried to calm him down, trying to talk at first. Luis ran the back of his knuckles down Remington's arm, holding his and, and that's when Rem stopped moving, finally realizing who was next to him. 

~~~

They told them Remington was cleared to go after he relearned how to walk, even jogging down the hall at the end. The day before he was released, Luis took all the stuff from the room home so they weren't packing it up last minute. 

They had rented a wheelchair because while Rem could walk, it was only for a few minutes at a time.

Luis was pushing Remington through the halls, Remington completely silent. Luis placed a hand on his shoulder, Rem immediately grabbing it and smiling.

Luis started running down the hall, Remington putting his arms out and leaning back to look at Luis, laughing the whole time.

They ran right out the doors, Remington getting into the passenger seat of Luis' car while Luis put the chair in the trunk, they just drove wherever they wanted.

~~~

They made it to the beach at some point, Luis pushing the wheelchair to the shore, Remington standing up and taking Luis' hand. They ran across the beach, Remington stumbling but keeping the pace. At some point Rem climbed onto Luis' back, Luis spinning around just to hear Rem laugh more.

They fell into the water, Remington leaning in to kiss him amongst the waves, and Luis decided that he didn't ever want to grow up, wanting to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
